Under the Mistletoe
by Torchix
Summary: “Umm…” Ash stuttered. “Go on then…” May smiled. Two best friends stuck between the Mistletoe, an awkward moment for sure the boy hesitant and the girl eager; I see some broken hearts coming round the corner. Advanceshipping K -T. Is quite funny sometimes


[A/N "Umm…" Ash stuttered. "Go on then…" May smiled. Two best friends stuck between the Mistletoe, an awkward moment for sure the boy hesitant and the girl eager; I see some broken hearts coming round the corner. Advanceshipping K+ -T] 

Me: Hi ya! Another story comin' up now! Yippee! And it's a Christmas special, sorry it's late. 

Kim: So?

Me: So, SO! Is that all ya can say?! Huh! Huh?!

Kim: umm, yeah, but come on! You have had only a few reviews for ya other stories, why bother?

Me: That may be true but I have had lots of favourites and 2 subscriptions.

Kim: Alright, I give up.

Me: And by the way, this story is mostly a K+ but near the end it comes more into T rating. Disclaimer: Gemma does not own Pokèmon or its characters.

Under the mistletoe (Advanceshipping)

"I can't wait to get back to Pallet town Eevee!" May squealed, by accident dropping the suitcase she was holding, it rolled down the hill. "EEEEEKKKKK!" She ran after it and managed to grab it at the bottom of the hill but she fell flat on her face. "Ow…"

"(Sheesh May, I know you wanna kiss Ash under the Mistletoe but you don't have to go that far!)" Eevee snickered.

"I so do NOT wanna kiss Ash!" She yelled at her Pokèmon, Eevee just giggled and jumped back onto her shoulder.

"(Yeah, right.)"

"Oh shut it Eevee! All you wanna come to this Christmas party for is Pikachu!"

"(So what! It's not like I'm the only one Blaziken came for Sceptile, Beautifly for Swellow, Munchlax for Snorlax, Venusaur for Bulbasaur and Wartortle hopefully for Squirtle. Last but not least you to 'see friends' and for Ash!)"

"OH SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May yelled. Eevee sighed. Suddenly she felt something cold on her nose.

"(What? Snow!!!!!!)"

True, it was snowing. May smiled and giggled,

"Snow men later then!!!!!!!"

"(Yay! Snow Eevee!)"

"Yes Eevee, another snow you!" May laughed "Come on! Let's run the rest of the way, I'm not gonna stay in the snow unless it settles!" They ran towards Pallet town smiling.

Ketchum household.

Ash was pacing up and down the living room waiting for the doorbell to ring for the last time, just one guest left, May.

"When's she gonna get here? She's never late." He sighed nervously "What if she can't come? What if she's got hurt? What i…"

"(Shut up Ash! I'm worried about Eevee but am I coming up with freaky things that might have happened? Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!)"

"Sorry, I'm just anxious! I don't want her getting hurt, I mean it's blowing a gale out there plus it's snowing!"

"Don't worry Ashy-boy! I'm sure your little girlfriend will show up soon!" Gary smirked.

"May is not my girlfriend!" then the door rang and Ash sped like he was using agility to the door and opened it. Seeing May he immediately hugged her tightly.

"Hello Ash!" she smiled hugging him back.

"Awe how cute! My little Ashy's got a girlfriend!" Delia giggled coming into the hall. Ash immediately let go and blushed deeply.

"Mom! Me and May are not going out!" He said.

"Sorry dear! But you really should! You look really cute together!"

"MOM!" Ash yelled.

"Sorry." Delia smiled walking away.

"So now that's over wanna come inside? I'll show you to your room." He took her bag and walked towards the stairs, May gladly followed totally forgetting about Delia saying they were a couple. When Ash lead her to her room she was surprised to see a sign say ing 'ASH'S ROOM' on the door.

"But Ash? This is your room!" May exclaimed.

"Well, this is the only room left, we have a pretty large house but we didn't have enough rooms for all the guests, so I'm sleeping on the sofa."

"Oh no you are not! You will share this room with me mister!" May shouted. Suddenly realising how wrong what she had said sounded she blushed and covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry Ash! That sounded really wrong! I meant to say you weren't gonna sleep on the sofa and be mister hero! And that you could just share with me!"

"Don't worry about it! I knew what you meant anyway, I'll just sleep in my sleeping bag on the flo…"

"Oh no you won't! When I said share I meant share the bed as well!"

"May, wouldn't that be a bit… awkward?"

"No, you stay on one side and me on the other! Sorted!!!!"

"Fine then, the party's in an hour so I'd start getting ready if I was you, I am." He walked in and grabbed some clothes. And walked out again.

"Where you gonna change?" May asked.

"Umm, to be honest I don't know!" Ash laughed.

"Well you go into the bathroom and I'll get dressed in here, just make sure I'm decent before coming out!"

"Alrighty then," he smiled going into the bathroom. May walked to her suitcase and picked out something to wear and started getting ready. Picking her dress that she had bought especially for this party. About 45minutes later she had done her makeup, her hair and her clothes in record time, but Ash hadn't come out or knocked to come out.

"Ash are you still awake in there?" May shouted knocking on the door. Suddenly she heard mock snoring and giggled. "Oh ha, ha!"

"I'm coming I'm comin!" When he did come out May gasped at how handsome he looked, he was wearing red jeans white Nike trainers and a top with red short-sleeves and a blue stripe across the middle and a shark tooth necklace.

"Wow," May whispered. Ash smiled at her reaction and looked at her outfit. A blue dress that had no proper straps but was tied behind her neck and a no sleeved white top underneath it, a pair of sparkly blue slip on shoes and a blue head band and round her neck was something that he recognised straight away, a beautiful silver necklace with a real sapphire gem and diamonds, he had give it to her for her birthday by post whilst she was in Johto.

"You look amazing May! And that necklace I got ya looks as beautiful as you!" He exclaimed blushing slightly.

"Thanks Ash! It was the best present ever! When I opened the box I actually squealed!" May smiled "But when I realised it was real gems I was kinda ashamed that my birthday made you spend so much money!"

"Don't mention it! Anything for a great friend like you, plus I didn't get just titles for all those leagues and battles, I have tons of cash hidden away in banks."

"Thanks! Well anyway I'm going downstairs for the party; I can already hear the music starting!" She giggled before running downstairs. Ash ran after her and was soon downstairs and having chats with all his friends including Ritchie who had recently arrived from Johto where he was still competing in the league after losing last time. He saw May talking to Misty and Dawn and smiled again, he was happy all he friends got along so well when the barely knew anyone at the party with the exception of him and Brock.

"So May? Had any luck with you-know-who yet?" Misty giggled.

"No, it's getting really annoying, I'm gonna look for every piece of mistletoe that Ms. Ketchum has put up so I can hopefully lure him under one." May replied.

"Good luck with that May!" Dawn smiled; suddenly a song started playing over the speakers.

**Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
and let the music be your guide**

"Oh my god! This is my favourite song ever! I just gotta dance! Oh, but I don't have anyone to dance with." May sighed. Dawn nudged her and whispered Ash's name in her ear. May cheered up and ran over to Ash.

"Hey Ash?"

"Yeah May?" He replied.

"Wanna dance with me?"

"Umm, I'd like to but…"

"What?"

"I can't dance." Ash smiled embarrassed.

"Well, I'll teach you!" She giggled taking his hand and leading him into the area that had been turned into a dance floor. This song was quite slow and romantic so she placed his hands onto her waist and her own around his neck and pulled herself closer to him.

**Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
we'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next**

"This is nice. I like it." Ash smiled at the brunette.

She giggled "Yeah, me too. You're actually good at this!"

"I guess I am! I haven't trod on your toes once!" They both laughed a bit.

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance**

**Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
and every turn will be safe with me  
don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
you know I'll catch you threw it all**

"Why'd you suddenly wanna dance anyway?" Ash questioned.

"Well, it's my favourite song so I couldn't resist." May replied.

"Why me?"

"Ummm, well it's really cause you're the only guy I feel comfortable around here, I'd never dance with Brock and I hardly know anyone else!" she said quickly, blushing.

"Ok."

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance  
**

**Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
what we have is worth fighting for  
you know I believe, that we were meant to be**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance**

**Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance**

When the song stopped they heard people giggling.

"Why's everyone laughin'?" Ash exclaimed annoyed like they were laughing at them.

"Look up!" Todd laughed. They both did that and realized that they had stopped right underneath Mistletoe. They looked at each other.

"Umm…" Ash stuttered.

"Go on then…" May smiled. Everyone was staring at them. Ash looked around feeling pressured; he then looked back at May and saw her looking up at him expectantly.

"Hehe…" May looked on the bridge of tears. Then Ash turned away from her. "I'm sorry…" And then ran off. At that exact moment May burst into tears.

Dawn and Misty ran over to her and put a hand on each of her shoulders.

"He… he…"

"We know May, we saw." Delia sighed walking over to her as well. "That isn't like my Ash; I thought he'd do it."

"Me too, he looked so happy whilst dancing with her, I really thought she had a chance when I saw the Mistletoe." Misty said sympathetically. May just carried on crying.

"I-I bought this dress especially for this Party and I wore the necklace he gave me for my birthday this year all for him and he doesn't seem to notice." May sobbed they all looked at her amazed.

"(She's not lying ya know! Me and Eevee where there helping her pick the dress!)" Blaziken sighed as she and Sceptile came over, his arm around her.

"(Yeah, I was really certain he would go for her.)" Eevee also sighed coming with Pikachu.

"(Poor May, Boss always seemed to show a real interest in her but obviously I was wrong.)" Swellow admitted.

"(We all were, plus there's the fact about trainers and Pokèmon feelings.)" Venusaur added.

"(Pokèmon and trainers feelings mimic each other, normally if two trainers Pokèmon fall in love then the trainers will too, I guess in this case it was wrong!)" Squirtle explained.

"Yeah…" May sobbed. Pikachu suddenly jumped up and ran towards the stairs where Ash had fled up. "Huh? Pikachu what are you doing?"

"(I think there's something wrong with Ash! He'd never pass up an opportunity to kiss May! I'm gonna ask him what.)" Pikachu exclaimed. He ran upstairs and they suddenly had nothing but silence in the room.

"Let's get some food, shall we?" Melody smiled nervously. They all went to the buffet table and grabbed a lot of food and all tucked in, everyone except May; she was too upset to eat.

______________________________________________________________________

"(ASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)" Pikachu yelled. Ash turned to face him.

"What's up with you Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"(What's up? WHAT'S UP?! What's up is the fact you just passed up the opportunity to KISS the girl of your dreams!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)"

"Since when were you in charge of MY love life?"

"(Since what happened under that Mistletoe!)"

"Please I don't wanna talk about it."

"(Why shouldn't you? Ashamed you broke her heart?!)"

"I what?!"

"(You broke May's heart! She was crying her heart out down there when you left her! You had the perfect opportunity to kiss the girl you love and you mess it up by running off! She bought that dress especially for this party, YOUR party, and wore your gift to her all for YOU! But you didn't notice!)"

"I-I don't k-know what to say, but under the Mistletoe, I didn't or should I say _couldn't _cause there was all my friends watching, I was too embarrassed!!!!" Ash admitted. Pikachu finally had a look of calm and understanding on his face as he ran up onto his shoulder and rubbed his cheek against Ash's. "Thanks bud."

"(Let's go down and explain it all, plus you can maybe lure her underneath the Mistletoe again!)" Pikachu laughed.

"Yeah." Then they went down.

____________________________________________________________________

"Hey guys." Ash said quietly as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a small plateful of food.

"What are _you _doing back here Mister Romeo?" Misty said in a tone that would make Paul look or _Sound_ nice!

"Exactly what it looks like, eating." He said calmly looking over at May, she turned away from his eyes but as she turned Ash could see a tear rolling down her cheek making him cringe. "May, I need a word… It's about earlier." He sighed holding his hand out to her, she got up but ignored the hand offered to her and walked into the living room, Ash followed trying to ignore the glares he was getting.

"What you want then?!" May yelled through more tears. Ash cringed and sighed.

"I wanted to say sorry and explain about earlier."

"......................."

"The thing is, I did actually want to kiss you but…"

"But _WHAT?" _

"If you'd let me speak I'd tell you! The thing is, I was embarrassed." She looked up at him confused. "All my friends were staring at me and I got so pressured and flustered that I had to run off before I exploded, you obviously weren't as phased as they weren't your friends, I did actually want to kiss you very much but like I said, I was too embarrassed."

"Oh my, Ash, I had no idea!"

"Whatever! It doesn't matter! Wanna another dance?" He smiled holding out his hand again.

"Guess." May giggled.

"I'll take that, as a yes!" He chuckled taking her towards the dance floor, and as if on cue another romantic but not as slow song began playing. "Well, well. Looks like it's another close dance."

**It has been so long since we have talked  
I hope that things are still the same  
hoping they will never change  
cause what we had can't be replaced  
don't let our memories fade away  
keep me in your heart for always**

They got in the same close position as in their first dance, but her head was more on his chest.

"This is even better than the last one." May sighed.

"Yeah," Ash smiled. "It sure is."

**You made me believe  
that I can do almost anything  
stood right by me  
through the tears through everything**

**I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you,  
no matter what you're goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you**

The whole way round Ash kept taking occasional glances upwards trying to steer May around the Mistletoe without her noticing.

"Ash?"

"Hum, yeah May?"

"When you said that you wanted to kiss me did you mean it?"

**I promise you I won't forget the times we shared, the tears we cried  
You'll always be the sun in my sky  
It may be fate that brings us back to meet again someday  
Even though we go separate ways**

**You made me believe  
that I can do almost anything  
You stood right by me  
through the tears through everything**

**I'll remember yooooou,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for yooooou,  
no matter what your goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you**

"Umm…" Ash said nervously blushing. "Y-yeah."

"Awe, do you really?"

"Yeah. I did wanna kiss ya. A lot, I mean, I love ya, lots."

"Oh Ash, I love you lots too!"

**If the day should come when you need someone  
(you know that I'll follow)  
I will be there  
Don't ever let there  
be a doubt in your mind  
'cause I'll remember you, you**

**I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you,  
no matter what your goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you**

Ash looked up again and steered May underneath the Mistletoe as the song came to a close.

**Forever baby, I'll remember you**

"Hey May," May looked up at him, but gasped suddenly when she saw something else in her line of vision.

"A-ash…. You, you were…?" She stuttered.

"Uh huh." He just stared into her eyes, then he closed his own, hopefully giving May the clue. May caught on quickly and closed her own eyes moving her face upwards. Ash peeked with one eyes and chuckled lightly. He moved his face down, but at a slightly faster pace than May so his lips were the ones that made contact. May just smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. As started getting a bit bolder as her licked her lips. She smiled again slightly opening her mouth. He slipped in his tongue and she returned the gesture. But then some just _had _to come in, and you can guess who, Pikachu! Of all People, or should I say Pokèmon.

"(What the hell!? I really didn't expect THAT!)"

Despite how loud Pikachu was the couple didn't seem to hear.

"(Man, they are so into that!)"

"Hey Pikachu, whats up in here?" Misty asked coming into the room. What she saw mad her almost fall over. "Holy Mew! That was a quick make up!"

"Now whats with all the… WHAT THE F***!" Gary yelled. This caught the attention of the couple, they broke apart and blushed.

"Hehe…" Ash laughed nervously, "How long have you guys been there?"

"(Long enough! Man Bro! You didn't have to go THAT far!)"

"Pikachu, we were kissing, nothing more!" May blushed.

"(No you weren't! You were frenching!)" Blaziken chuckled coming in.

"Geez pal, thanks for your support." May muttered. Blaziken just snuggled next to Sceptile chuckling.

"(Don't be ashamed, it's not like me and Scep haven't! Not to mention Eevee and Pikachu! They have an egg hidden with Pro. Oak!)"

"(Blaziken! I thought we agreed to keep that quiet!)" Eevee whispered blushing. May and Ash just stood there and stared at their Pokèmon.

"(And to be honest, me and Scep might have had an egg if we were able to breed!)" Blaziken sighed. Sceptile pulled his girlfriend closer also sighing sadly.

"(Man we were devastated when the Professor told us we 'weren't compatible' to breed.)" He sighed.

"(Hey you guys ain't the only ones! Me and Beauty can't breed either!)" Swellow exclaimed.

"(Swell, be quiet. They've been together since before they were a Combusken and Grovyle, it hits them harder!") Beautifly scolded her boyfriend. He just sweatdropped for no apparent reason.

"Guys will you just shutup!" Ash yelled. They all looked at him. "I'm sorry for you but can you please leave me and May alone for a bit, I need to talk to her, alone."

"Oh…" everyone nodded walking off.

"Finally, quiet." May sighed sitting down.

"Yeah, just me and you."

"I really feel sorry for Blaziken and Beautifly. Blaziken has wanted to be able to breed with Sceptile since they got together back in Hoenn."

"Yeah, but right now I need to talk to you."

"Huh? Why Ash, we made up earlier."

"What I need to talk about is whats gonna happen when you go back to Johto and me Sinnoh, how we gonna keep in contact?"

"Oh, I see what you mean. I really love you and want to keep in touch, but unless you have enough money to buy a Pokè Nav with the call feature like mine then I don't know."

"May! What did I tell you earlier, I have tons of cash!" Ash laughed "So that would work, but maybe we'll spend some time here with Brock and Dawn before we head off."

"Great idea Ashy, now how about we finish what we were doing before we got interrupted?" She smirked.

"Guess."

May just giggled and kissed him again, soon they were back to making out.

_____________________________________________________________________

Me: I know this was a crap ending but it's all I could think of! Again I'm sorry that is not up on Christmas but I had writers block! Please R&R and no flames.


End file.
